dogeminer_2fandomcom-20200214-history
DogeMiner 2 Wiki
The Basics https://dogeminer-2.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard The Basics DogeMiner is an incremental clicker game created by /u/DogeminerDev. The game is played by clicking a rock, earning one in-game Dogecoin per click. In-game Dogecoins can be used to hire helpers, which will automatically mine additional coins on a basis of Doge Per Second (DPS). Upgrades for the helpers may also be purchased to improve their efficiency by increasing DPS. The rocks can throw Loot at increments of 90%, 75%, 50%, 25% and 0%. Loot thrown at 90%, 75% and 50% is usually coins, while Loot thrown at 25% and 0% is either coins, Pickaxes or Fortunes. Diamonds may be thrown at any increment, either singles, or multiples, found in Loot boxes. Pickaxes and Fortunes are categorized by their chance of being thrown in Loot. The categories, from most common to rarest, are: Common, Improved, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Pickaxes and Fortunes will increase (and is some cases decrease) your game stats. The various stats contribute to the likelihood of Loot to be thrown, bonus coin chance and overall DPS. Pickaxes need to be equipped to influence stats. Fortunes are automatically applied and are passive (they do not need to be equipped). Planets Earth: Earth has 2 initially locked helpers. Unlock the Time Machine Rig by reaching Mars and hiring a Mars base and at least 5 other helpers. Unlock the Infinite Dogebility Drive by reaching Jupiter, hiring a Jupiter Cloud Base and upgrading the base to the Sensor Package. After the first Slave Kitten is hired, the Thief Cate will periodically appear and steel your Dogecoins. Click on Thief Cate to remove and you will be rewarded with a free Slave Kitten helper. Thief Cate appears only while you are active or idle on Earth. There are no blueprints on Earth. Earths Helpers Pickaxes: Fortunes: ' ' Moon: All Moon Helpers are initially locked, until the first Moon Base is hired. To unlock the Mars Rocket, hire a Lander Shibe. Unlock the Doge Gate by reaching Jupiter, hiring a Jupiter Cloud Base and upgrading the base to the Sensor Package. The Treasure Map is found on the Moon after hiring several helpers. ' ' Helpers: ' ' Pickaxes: ' ' Fortunes: ' ' Mars: Like the Moon, all Mars helpers are locked until the first Mars Base is hired. Unlock the Jupiter Rocket by hiring a Space Bass. Hiring the Mars Base plus five helpers will unlock the Time Machine Mining Rig on Earth. Hiring five DJ Kittenz will give an automatic +1000 DPS. Rocket Mode upgrades for the CuriousiDoge are unlimited. The Crude Drawing is found on Mars after hiring several helpers. ' ' Helpers: ' ' Pickaxes: ' ' Fortunes: ' ' Jupiter: All Jupiter Helpers are initially locked, until the first Cloud Base is hired. There are no Blue Prints on Jupiter. To unlock Titan, you must hire at DogeStar and if on first timeline, you must also upgrade the Jupiter base to the Sensor Package. On subsequent timelines you need only hire a DogeStar. To unlock the Cloud Base upgrades you must hire a Dancing Elon on Titan and upgrade him at least one time. When equipped, the Staff of the SunDoge gives no doge per click. Instead, this pickaxe will give a DPS boost based on overall stats. There are no blueprints on Jupiter. ' ' Helpers: ' ' Pickaxes: ' ' Fortunes: ' ' Titan: All Titan Helpers are initially locked, until the first Titan Base is hired. To unlock the Robo Shibe and T-Rex upgrades you must hire a Dancing Elon on Titan and upgrade him at least one time. Clever Girl upgrades for the T-Rex are unlimited. The Blue Prints are found on Titan after hiring at least one Robo Shibe helper. When all three sets of blueprints are found and Elon is upgraded twice, he will unlock a very special upgrade and bonus. ' ' Helpers: ' ' Pickaxes: ' ' Fortunes: ' ' Stats Luck: Improves overall stats. Loot Find: Improves chance of Rare or better Pickaxes and Fortunes being thrown in Loot. Wow: Improves value of rock being mined and stats on found Pickaxes and Fortunes. Critical Chance: Increases chance of 2.5 DPC multiplier with Pickaxe (for all except Staff of SunDoge). Mystery Bonus: This is a game secret and is a mystery. ' ' All other stats increase or decrease your Luck, Loot and Wow in minor ways. ' ' DIA Mission After hiring at least one Time Machine Flying Rig you will unlock the DIA Mission. Click the Walkie/Talkie to begin the mission. If you choose to run the mission you will receive three rewards: # DogeDiamonds: Upto 60 based on the amount of Dogecoins at start of mission and upto 15 for collected Pickaxes (must have all 72 for the max), for a total of 75 max diamonds. # Super Fortune: Combines all collected fortunes into one Super Fortune. The Super Fortune then acts as a multiplier for the new Fortunes found in the next timeline. # DIA Badge: Increases a single stat upto +230%. You have a choice of Luck, Wow or Loot. After completing the mission you will be sent back to Earth on a new timeline. You will have lost all your regular Fortunes and Pickaxes and you must start over mining your Dogecoin. You may begin a new timeline again as soon as you unlock the DIA mission. Super Fortunes and DIA Badges always carryover to the next timeline, allowing for exponential multipliers. ' ' After running your first DIA mission you will unlock the Auto-Pickup Loot feature in settings. Latest activity! Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Upgrades Category:Planets Category:Titan Category:Shibas!